


The Language of Flowers

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 30-Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day Four: The language of flowers, pyjamas and a secret passageway.---Sensing the internal conflict Woohyun’s currently in, Sunggyu cups Woohyun’s face and just stares at him. “Just kiss me. please.” He whispers and Woohyun finally focuses, his gaze grows less panicked and he looks at Sunggyu.





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just feel so content and _so proud_ after watching a wholesome video of a youtuber you've been watching since the beginning come out?
> 
> i didn't really incorporate the pyjamas, only for like one sentence but y'know
> 
> but like brainstorming this was a pain, it went from 1) a barbie and the 12 dancing princesses au, 2) Sunggyu finds some passageway into a mythical realm and Woohyun's apart of it and likes flowers, 3) the last one but Woohyun is the royal garden keeper, and 4) a university au 
> 
> so yeah
> 
> And bare in mind, I have no idea how university works

**_Track 1: Alstroemeria_ **

****

****

Sunggyu leans forward, burying his face in his arms with a groan. Morning lectures are the worst, Monday morning lectures are even worse and with no caffeine and something close to an all-nighter  the night before – god, he hopes Myungsoo takes good notes this lesson. But then again, Professor Kim’s lectures aren’t usually that taxing. Sunggyu’s also thanking god for only giving him one Monday class.

 

The exhausted male lifts his head when the lecture door closes behind their professor.

 

“Welcome back everyone, to the last term of your course in Applied Music.” Their professor slumps back on his desk, letting his hands hang between his legs while he looks in awe at all of them. “I remember so many of your faces walking into my class back when you were barely out of high school. It’s lovely to see how much you’ve grown up and developed your skills in composition.” He smirks slightly. “and we’re going to test that, to see how much you’ve grown.”

 

“Back in you’re very first composition focused class, either myself or Professor Lee set you a task to work with a partner and create a demo album with six tracks – instrumental and vocal, it was worth twenty percent of your overall grade.” 

 

“You’ll be doing that again this term, and it’ll be worth thirty percent of your grade. Your partner-“ Sunggyu’s eyes subconsciously drift to Myungsoo sitting two rows in front of him. “-will be the person you’ve been sitting next to all semester, I hope you’ve gotten to know them and it isn’t a repeat of first year where we threw you all into the deep end.”

 

“Shit.” Sunggyu mutters, barely below a whisper. His seatmate, well they hadn’t spoken at all. Sunggyu isn’t a people person and neither is the guy next to him; they’ve hardly said hello to each other or when his seatmate is late to class eight out of ten times and apologises as he squeezes past Sunggyu to get to his seat. That is the extent of their contact and Sunggyu knows they’ve had multiple classes together and have a mutual friend in Sungyeol. Sunggyu only just realises, he doesn’t even know his name.

 

“That’s all, spend the rest of the lector brainstorming, or for some of you, getting to know your partner.” He sends pointed looks at multiple students – Sunggyu and his seatmate included. “I’m looking forward to hearing what you all come up with – and remember the more effort put into this, the higher your marks are. I might even give out bonus points to those who think outside the box. Something else to note, this term has a two week break for Christmas, that’s a good chance for you and your partner to keep working or just take a break.”

 

The room erupts into conversation but Sunggyu sits there, hoping his partner will speak up first. But it seems like he has the same idea and they just sit, in silence, neither willing to speak first.

 

Professor Kim casts a look at them and raises an eyebrow, “Sunggyu, Woohyun. I don’t seen much talking happening up there.” He addresses them directly, it may cause Sunggyu’s cheeks to heat up slightly when some of the room’s attention is drawn to them but hey, at least he knows Woohyun’s name now.

 

Sunggyu turns to face Woohyun and sticks his hand out, “My name is Sunggyu and I’m socially awkward.” His little self-introduction startles a laugh out of the man next to him, but it does prompt him to take his hand and shake it.

 

“Well we’ve got that in common,” as his lips smile, his eyes smile too and he’s beautiful. “I’m Woohyun.” Sunggyu can’t bring himself to look away from Woohyun’s face, or let go of his hand, but it doesn’t seem to bother Woohyun.

 

A cough from somewhere in the room startles them apart.

 

They drop their hands and Sunggyu runs a hand through his hair, he takes a quick squiz around the room and sees it emptying. “Well um, now that we’ve got that out of the way, do you wanna go somewhere else to talk? Because technically we don’t have to be here now-“

 

“Yeah sure, I know this nice café off campus that’ll be pretty empty.” Woohyun offers, beginning to pack up his things – which isn’t much, a notebook and pen.

 

“God yes. I haven’t had caffeine yet this morning and it’s showing.” Woohyun laughs at his confession and they slide out of the bench, walking down the stairs until they’re both stopped a third of the way down.

 

“Yo, Woohyun, Sunggyu hyung. Finally, introduced yourself? Over three years into a course you’re both majoring?” Sungyeol teases them and Myungsoo snorts.

 

Woohyun shrugs, “So what? We did in the end didn’t we?” he places his hands on Sunggyu’s shoulders and pushes him slightly. “Now we’ve got some ‘getting to know’-ing to do and coffee to drink.” Sunggyu takes the hint and keeps walking, liking the way Woohyun’s hands feel on his shoulders.

 

“Just remember! You’re meant to start your assessment, not just flirt the whole time!” Sungyeol calls after them.

 

 

“I like flowers. Flowers are cool. We could do something with flowers, like the language of flowers. Writing a song about a flower meaning?” Woohyun says randomly from the other side of the table. He and Sunggyu had drawn a blank with what to base their album around and it seems like Woohyun’s hit the jackpot.

 

“You’re cute and an actual genius,” Sunggyu scribbles that down in the centre of his paper, leaning back in his seat and bitting the end of his pen. “The language of flowers.”

 

Woohyun tries to make the blush on his cheeks subside and he clears his throat. “We could start with _Alstroemeria.”_

“What does that one mean?” Sunggyu smiles at Woohyun – his flustered appearance and oversized pastel pink sweater, black rimmed glasses, styled brown hair a complete contrast to Sunggyu’s style of black ripped skinny jeans, dark band tees and black leather jackets, his black ‘I just woke up and didn’t spend 20 minutes on my hair’ hair and ‘light’ application of eyeliner.

 

Woohyun returns Sunggyu’s smile but casts his eyes down, “ _New friendship._ ”

 

“Perfect.”

 

 

 

 

**_Track_ ** _**2: Amoryllis**   _

The rapid clicking on keys and someone, speaking to themselves rather loudly, wakes Woohyun. He sits up from his position on Sunggyu’s bed, running a hand through his hair and watching Sunggyu’s fuzzing figure move around.

“Okay but if we keep the piano going and let our vocals fade out along with it-“ Sunggyu moves the recordings around in the editor and presses play. He bobs his head along to the music playing through his headphones.

 

The younger is so confused. “Hyung wait- what? I’m- huh.” Woohyun blinks his eyes open, he can make out a blurry 3 on Sunggyu’s digital alarm clock. “Wait- stop, did you sleep?” he pulls the hem of his pyjama shirt up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

 

Sunggyu glances up at Woohyun quickly. “I did- for like 20 minutes… I don’t sleep much. But like Woohyun-ah- listen to this-” he pulls out his headphones and moves closer to Woohyun.

 

Woohyun shakes his head. “No nono, I agreed to stay over under the impression we’d both sleep and then wake up early to finish _Amoryllis._ Not have you wake me up at three am with a break through.” He holds Sunggyu’s hand in place, stopping him from doing anything else.

 

Sunggyu furrows his eyebrows at Woohyun. No one has ever tried to stop him before – Dongwoo just sleeps through his 2am talking to himself rambles; like he’s currently doing, hence why Sunggyu gets to share a bed with Woohyun. “I tried to sleep- I just- my brain is too active and this one melody was in my mind and I needed to write it down before-“

 

“Have you written it down?” Woohyun asks while removing Sunggyu’s glasses.

 

The elder stares at Woohyun’s hand as it goes out of focus and his glasses are placed on the bedside table. “Yes…”

 

Woohyun closes the laptop and removes it from Sunggyu’s lap. “Sleep now hyung. It can wait till morning.” Setting it down on the ground at the end of the bed and away from Sunggyu.

 

The elder gapes at Woohyun, “I can’t- I tried-“

 

The younger falls back on Sunggyu’s bed and opens the covers. “Hyung, just come here.”

 

“Woohyun-“ Sunggyu tries to protest.

 

“We can count sleep- I mean sheep together.”

 

Sunggyu can admit, that does sound pretty tempting but, “I can’t see.”  


“I’m literally forty centimetres away, you can see me even with your shitty vision.” And pulls Sunggyu down to lay beside him.

 

The elder pouts at Woohyun but tugs the duvet up to cover himself.

 

“I can’t believe you wear glasses.” Woohyun teases after a minute; he was trying to even his breathing and not freak out about having Sunggyu’s face so close to his.

 

Sunggyu snorts, “I can’t believe yours are fake.”

 

“Purely for the aesthetic hyung, Purely for aesthetic.” Woohyun smiles lazily at his hyung and lets himself rest his hand close to Sunggyu’s which is laying in the small gap between them.

 

“’Aesthetic’ my ass.” Sunggyu slurs, his lisp catching the ‘s’s in the words – maybe he is more tired than he wants to believe.

Woohyun sighs gently. “You know, _Amoryllis_ perfectly describes you, hyung.”

 

Sunggyu snorts, “No it doesn’t.”

 

“Yes it does, you are _beyond beautiful_ , hyung.” Woohyun insists, edging his hand closer to Sunggyu’s until they’re touching.

 

“Aren’t you meant to be the one out of the two of us that can actually see and only wears glasses for the ‘aesthetic of it’” Sunggyu curls his little finger around the younger’s.

 

“Then you should believe me when I say you’re beautiful, Sunggyu.”

 

 

 

 

**_Track 3: Gardenia_ **

 

 

Sungyeol casually slips into the currently empty seat next to Woohyun. “So how’s you album going?”

 

“Good, good. We’re on our third track now. Sunggyu hyung has a really pretty voice.” Woohyun says without thinking, too consumed in writing down lyrics, he’s got a flow and he’s running with it before it dries up.

 

“You like him.” well there goes Woohyun’s flow of creativity.

 

He drops his pen and tries to read over them, “So? I’ve liked him for a long time.” Woohyun turns to Sungyeol when its hits him, “Who told you anyway?”

 

Sungyeol waves his hand to dismiss the question, “I never disclose my sources-“

 

“It was Key wasn’t it?”

 

“It was Key- anyway, I happen to have heard from a very credible source, Sunggyu himself, that he’s gay.” The younger wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Woohyun.

 

“Yes… I know… He’s told me…” Woohyun says slowly, _why was Sungyeol bringing this up?_

 

He straightens up in his seat, “So, when are you asking him out?” he says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Woohyun’s lips pull themselves into a tight smile and his heart _aches._ “He’s got a boyfriend.” His stomach churns with this slight hint of guilt – he’d been flirting with Sunggyu as if something was going to happen and hadn’t even asked if he had a boyfriend.

 

Sungyeol is genuinely dumbfounded. “Wait? No- He does? Since when?”

 

“Since forever apparently.” Woohyun recalls catching Sunggyu being walked to and fro his Wednesday and Thursday classes, Woohyun didn’t even need to ask Sunggyu about said guy – it was obvious they were more than friends. So he stopped his flirting, not wanting to put Sunggyu in a bad situation and he isn’t hurt Sunggyu didn’t tell him, Woohyun didn’t ask.

 

Sungyeol holds his hand up and looks directly at his friend. “I’m going to have to call bullshit because the Sunggyu, Myungsoo grew up with has never dated anyone, are you sure we’re talking about the same Sunggyu?”

 

“Pretty sure - Bang Yongguk.”

 

Sungyeol tilts his head to the side. This doesn’t add up, because Sungyeol knows Yongguk’s girlfriend. “Um Woohyun-“ he’s interrupted by the man of the hour before he can disclose this information to Woohyun.

 

“What are you doing in my seat? Get out, of my seat.”

 

He opens his mouth in mock shock and wraps an arm around Woohyun’s shoulders. “Excuse me. I am speaking to my dear friend, Woohyun.” He isn’t surprised when Woohyun shrugs his arm off.

 

Sunggyu rolls his eyes at Sungyeol while tapping his foot impatiently. “He’s my friend too and you can speak to him after class. Woohyun and I have a song to finish.”

 

Woohyun pushes Sungyeol off the bench, “Yeah Sungyeol, _Gardenia_ isn’t going to write itself.”

 

Sungyeol scoffs, “ _Secret love_ , very fitting.” And stalks off back to his seat next to Myungsoo, ready to gossip about how hopeless their hyungs are.

 

The elder raises as eyebrow at his friend’s retreating figure, setting his stuff down and sliding in next to Woohyun. “What was he on about?”

 

“Nothing.” Woohyun shakes his head lightly. “Just Sungyeol being Sungyeol.”

 

 

 

 

**_Track 4: Mistletoe_ **

 

 

“I hate parties. Hate them.” Sunggyu seethes from behind his glass of some alcoholic beverage he hasn’t even sipped yet, probably wouldn’t either – it was shoved into his hands by Sungjong the moment he entered with a ‘loosen up hyung’. “I hate them almost as much as I hate you.” He glares at his best friend who only beams a huge smile back at him – Dongwoo’s positive mood completely intact.

 

He wraps an arm around Sunggyu’s waist and pulls him close. “Come on hyung, it’s not that bad. Plus Woohyunnie’s going to be here. Howon-ah told me so.”

 

Honestly Sunggyu hadn’t realised how many mutual friends he and Woohyun shared until they all hung out together or were talking about the same ‘Sungjong’, he’s surprised it took them so long to become friends or even be acquainted. He’d asked Dongwoo about it and Dongwoo had asked Howon and Howon had said that ‘Woohyun is always hauled up in that apartment of his’.

 

Sunggyu cheeks heat up. “I don’t care that Woohyun’s here.” He tilts his head up and ignores Dongwoo’s knowing gaze.

 

“Are you sure about that? You like him a lot.”

 

He sighs and the expression on his face shifts. “He doesn’t like me.” the words that fall from his lips _hurt,_ they sting and penetrate his heart. He had- _he believed_ , that he stood a chance. He places his glass on the little bench next to them.

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“God yes- I thought- I thought we had something? He would flirt with me and I’d flirt back but then he just- he just backed off completely and just-“ Sunggyu presses his face into Dongwoo’s shoulder and groans loudly, “I like him so fucking much… What did I do?”

 

Dongwoo squeezes him tight. “Don’t think like that. You didn’t do anything, hyung.” 

 

“I obviously did for him to stop his advancements.” Sunggyu closes his eyes and lets himself be babied by his best friend.

 

After a few moments, Dongwoo pulls back and rubs Sunggyu’s shoulders. “Chin up, he’s walking right over to us now. Turn that frown upside down.” He smiles encouragingly at his best friend.

 

Sunggyu rolls his eyes, and hooks his thumb underneath his chin and pushes it up. “Chin up.” He repeats and smiles softly at his best friend.

 

“Why do you look so glum, hyung? Its Christmas!” Woohyun exclaims, hanging an arm around Sunggyu’s shoulder – the elder can immediately smell the alcohol on Woohyun’s breath.

 

Sunggyu smiles, “no one’s ‘glum’ here… how much have you had to drink because I swear the party only just started.” He parts Woohyun’s fringe and pushes the hair apart, revealing the smooth, slight sweat covered skin of Woohyun’s forehead.

 

“I have been here, setting up with Daeyeol, since three!” Woohyun declares, “and we didn’-couldn’t help but get into some of the free beverages Sungjong was supplying.” He slumps onto Sunggyu and stares up at him with wide eyes. “But I promise you Gyu hyung. I have not had that much to drink – just mix tipsy with too much sugar and you get me!”

 

Sunggyu hums and runs his hand through Woohyun’s hair. “So you’re still under the influence.”

 

Woohyun furrows his eyebrows angrily and pouts up at Sunggyu. “Na ah! I’m so sober that I can recite pi! _Three-point-one-four-one-five_ -“

 

“Okay, Okay! I believe you.” The elder laughs softly, he boops Woohyun’s nose. “You are adorable.”

 

“I mean _duh_. That’s my whole image but I can assure you, _I’m not adorable elsewhere…_ ” the slightly intoxicated male wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and then like a gust of wind hits Woohyun in the face, his expression changes and he’s pulling Sunggyu up and after him. “I’ve gotta- Daeyeol and I did a thing with the Christmas tree and its super cool and like-“

 

Both music students are stopped under an archway by the host. “Stop. The _mistletoe_ has caught you. And tradition is tradition.” Sungjong points up and Woohyun gulps, he hadn’t put that there. He was purposely avoiding all _mistletoe_ , sunggyu has a boyfriend- Woohyun can’t-

 

Sensing the internal conflict Woohyun’s currently in, Sunggyu cups Woohyun’s face and just stares at him. “ _Just kiss me._ please.” He whispers and Woohyun finally focuses, his gaze grows less panicked and he _looks at Sunggyu._ Really looks at him 

 

“Okay.” And he closes the gap while opening a door of emotions and new firsts.

**_Track 5: Tulip_ **

 

 

“Hyung, we really don’t need to go to my apartment. I could- why not your dorm?” Woohyun drags on Sunggyu’s arm, hoping to slow him down and change his mind before they reach the elevator in his apartment building.

 

Sunggyu rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s reluctance. “I’ve told you already, Dongwoo needs it to practise. So all the furniture has been pushed around to make space. Never room with a dance major even if they’re your best friend.” They reach the elevator and he presses the up key repeatedly. “And I promise I won’t judge you on your porn collection, Woohyun-ah.”

 

“I don’t have one- it’s just I don’t- _it’s embarrassing._ ” Woohyun whines while being pulled into the elevator.

 

He sends a soft smile Woohyun’s way, “Babe, nothing about you is embarrassing to me because I-“ _too soon._ The _tulip_ safely tucked away in the elder’s backpack is brought to the front of Sunggyu’s mind. “I really, really like you and everything about you that makes you, you.”

 

Woohyun still doesn’t seem convinced. “I-“

 

Sunggyu reaches forward, placing his hands on Woohyun’s cheeks and kissing him softly, “It’s just me, you don’t need to feel ashamed or embarrassed by anything, cause it’s me.”

 

The younger presses his floor number reluctantly. “Promise me you won’t tease me?”

 

“I promise.” Sunggyu intertwines their fingers and squeezes.                     

 

It doesn’t take long for their ride to come to a stop on the third floor and Woohyun wordlessly guides Sunggyu down the corridor. _Its now or never_ , is all that’s on the younger’s mind as he unlocks his apartment and pushes the door open for Sunggyu to see the interior. He closes his eyes and stands to the side.

 

A quite “Woah.” Escapes past Sunggyu’s lips as he takes in his boyfriend’s apartment – it wasn’t much, a small kitchenette beside an enclosed room Sunggyu assumes is the bathroom, a bed in opposite corner with a small TV, floor to ceiling windows along one wall showing off the small balcony and _flowers everywhere._ Flowers in bloom, flowers in decorative pots, flowers still yet to be in season. Its like a whole ‘nother world and sunggyu thinks- “Its beautiful.” He says while walking through the front doorway, which might as well be a secret passageway.  

 

Woohyun opens one eye, “Really?” his voice is so quiet.

 

“God yes- wow- I just-“ he reaches into his back pack and takes the _tulip_ out. “I don’t want it to seem forced or sudden or just but I-“ he hands Woohyun a tulip.

 

Woohyun opens his eyes all the way and they widen at the sight of the flower, “you do?” he says carefully while holding the _tulip_ delicately.

 

 “Yeah, _I love you,_ Nam Woohyun.”

 

The smile that spreads across Woohyun’s face is beautiful, he places the _tulip_ on the shelf next to the door, placing his hands on Sunggyu’s hips and picking him up, spinning them around in a circle as he kisses him. “ _I love you_ too.” He confesses after they pull apart.

 

 

 

**_Track 6: Forget-Me-Not_ **

 

 

“-and our last track is _Forget-Me-Not._ ” Sunggyu says to not only Professor Kim but also to the whole class.

 

Professor Kim hums and rubs his chin, “an interesting choice of names, what was your whole concept and idea behind the flowers?”

 

Woohyun takes this one, “Our whole concept was a journey of new friendship to _True Love_ through the language of flowers.” He pulls up the concept art they’d worked on with Sungjong over the weekend onto the projector screen. “Hence the title of our ‘album’ ‘The Language of Flowers’.”

 

“Its good to see you attempt something meaningful with this task,” he glares at Sungyeol and Myungsoo who had just presented theirs and well, let's just say no one was impressed. “I can’t say the same about others. But I’m sure we’re all looking forward to listening to what you two have put together – and I’m loving the album art, good thinking. Bonus points there.” He winks at the newly formed couple.

 

Sunggyu smiles and directs his gaze to the floor. “Thank you, Sir.” He nods to Woohyun, who presses play on _Alstroemeria._


End file.
